Justice League: Final Crisis
Justice League: Final Crisis is a 2018 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team Justice League. It is the twenty-fifth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe, a sequel/crossover to Justice League: Elseworlds, Suicide Squad, Superman: The Dark Knight Returns, The Flash: Thawne, Legion of Super-Heroes Vol. 2, Aquaman: Long Live the King, Constantine, Wonder Woman: New Gods, and Green Lantern, and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Armie Hammer, Jason Momoa, Tom Cruise, Evangelline Lilly, Mahershala Ali, and Angela Bassett. The film was released on May 4, 2018, ran 149 minutes, and grossed $2.048 billion. Plot Millions of years ago, on Apokolips, a scientist discovers the secret to the Anti-Life Equation can only be found using three, powerful devices. Creating these "Mother Boxes", the scientist was put to death for his creations, and the boxes were taken into custody and locked away. In present day, on a ship flying away from Apokolips, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman fights alongside the New Gods. However, Desaad, Glorius Godfrey, and Granny Goodness kill many of the New Gods. Steve Trevor III is teleported off the ship by a New God, who is killed right after. Diana is forced to her feet, where she witnesses her sword being taken by Darkseid. Darkseid morphs the sword into a Mother Box, it's true form. Darkseid leaves with his minions, destroying the ship. On Earth, in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Victor Stone/Cyborg, and Carter Hall/Hawkman disrupt a fight. Almost being seen, the four escape into the shadows. However, Desaad and Granny Goodness arrive and scour the block for Victor, who holds a Mother Box in his programming. The Outsiders show themselves and begin a fight. However, Victor is pinned to the ground and nearly is killed. Amanda Waller shows up with the Suicide Squad (Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, and Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang). They manage to distract Desaad and Granny Goodness long enough for Victor to be resuced. Being outnumbered, Desaad and Granny Goodness escape. Waller explains that with the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid will be able to control the minds of half of everyone in the universe, transforming them into his mindless, lifeless slaves. Bruce realizes that they need to go after him. Carter and Victor volunteer, though Waller gives Bruce the Suicide Squad to join him. However, due to Victor being the only one able to open a portal to track Desaad and Goodness, he must join them. Waller takes Carter and Barbara with her to Jump City. In Space, Rokk Krinn, Gart Ranzz, Tinya Wazzo, Reep Daggle, and Dyrk Magz of the Legion of Super-Heroes are flying through space, trying to locate Imra Ardeen. Diana's unconscious body finds their ship, and they take her in. Diana awakens and realizes what Darkseid did. She reveals to the Legion that thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf arrived on Earth with the Mother Boxes to transform it into a new home. However, the Amazons, Atlanteans, Green Lanterns, and Humans fought them off. To keep the Boxes safe, Themyscira, Atlantis, and the Humans each took one Box to lock away. Now, Darkseid has taken one of the Boxes, Diana's sword, and only needs Victor and the Mother Box hidden in Atlantis. Reep and Dyrk go with Diana to retrieve her sword from Darkseid, while Rokk, Garth, and Tinya continue to search for Imra. Diana realizes they will need more help and decides to go and get the Green Lanterns. On Earth, in Metropolis, Steve arrives from space and finds John Constantine. Steve reveals that Darkseid is coming and John is reminded of a dream he had of Darkseid retrieving the Boxes and creating the Anti-Life Equation. Steve and John find the Justice League (Clark Kent/Superman, Wally West/Kid Flash, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl, Mari McCabe/Vixen, and Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle) and convince them to help them. Clark has stopped killing his enemies, realizing it was wrong, though he has not had the courage to reconcile with Bruce. Bruce, Victor, Harley, Deadshot, and Boomerang make it to Apokolips, where Goodness is, and she fights them off. However, they overpower her and force her to reveal Darkseid's plans to them. On Qward, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, and Sinestro have been trapped in the prison for months. However, Diana, Reep, and Dyrk find them and free them. Godfrey and an army show up and fight them. Hal, Carol, and Sinestro retrieve their Lantern rings, and Sinestro sacrifices himself to allow them to escape, killing Glorius. Meanwhile, Rokk, Garth, and Tinya find Lashina at a bar, and she helps them find Imra on Apokolips, a prisoner. Desaad fights them off, though they are able to stop him and retrieve Imra. However, Darkseid reveals himself and escapes with Imra. Lashina, Garth, Tinya, and Rokk find Bruce, Victor, and the Suicide Squad. Both sides realize the other is also trying to stop Darkseid, with Bruce realizing they know Diana. On Earth, Waller, Barbara, and Carter find Dick Grayson and the Titans in Jump City. After Barbara and Dick reunite, the nine heroes go to Metropolis, where they find John, Steve, and the Justice League. After a small fight, both teams decide to work together, after Barry Allen/The Flash, Ray Palmer/The Atom, and Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick show up. Waller reveals the final Mother Box is in Atlantis and they must go there to protect it from Darkseid. In Atlantis, Arthur Curry and Mera welcome the heroes and put everyone on guard for the Mother Box. However, Desaad shows up, revealing Darkseid is coming. Elsewhere, Darkseid takes Imra to Titan, her home planet, which is now destroyed. Darkseid asks her to pledge her allegiance to him or die. Imra refuses to take his side, so he uses the Mother Box to cut off her air supply and leaves her to die. On Apokolips, the two teams ready themselves for a fight as Darkseid shows up. They are able to fend him off, with Tinya using her powers to nearly grab the Mother Box, only for Rokk's feelings for Imra to get in the way after learning of her death and he tries to kill Darkseid. Darkseid regroups himself and tears Cyborg in half, taking the Mother Box and leaving, with the heroes mourning. In Atlantis, the heroes are able to fight off the alien army, especially with the Atlanteans. John tries to find a way to destroy the Mother Box, but nothing is working. Darkseid shows up and begins to fight. On Oa, Diana, Reep, Dyrk, Hal, and Carol are able to find Darkseid on Earth and arrive in Atlantis to fight. Darkseid is nearly defeated, until the last minute, when he kills Raven for damaging the Mother Box, and takes it, merging the Boxes and finishing the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid uses it, turning half of everyone in the universe into his zombie-like slaves. In Atlantis, Carter, Starfire, Beast Boy, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, John, Jesse, Ray, Wally, Donna, Mari, Jaime, Garth, Mera, and Reep turn into inhuman creatures, at the command of Darkseid. On Apokolips, Rokk, Tinya, Deadshot, and Boomerang turn into the same creatures, forcing Bruce, Harley, Garth, and Lashina to escape in the Legion's ship. Darkseid returns to Apokolips with his army of trillions, satisfied at the conclusion of the battle, while the heroes on Apokolips fly away, while the heroes in Atlantis are at a loss. In a post-credits scene, in deep space, a young woman flies through the Phantom Zone, before being ejected. Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Armie Hammer as Barry Allen/The Flash *Tom Cruise as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Evangelline Lilly as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Stephan James as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Emilia Clarke as Barbara Gordon/Oracle/Batgirl *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Tom Hiddleston as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Orlando Bloom as John Constantine *Logan Marshall-Green as Ray Palmer/Atom *Sarah Hyland as Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Finn Jones as Wally West/Kid Flash *Naomi Scott as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Jake T. Austin as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Anna Diop as Mari McCabe/Vixen *Alden Ehrenreich as Rokk Krinn *Blake Lively as Imra Ardeen *Lucas Till as Garth Ranzz *Ken Leung as Reep Daggle *Zoë Kravitz as Tinya Wazzo *Jessica Lucas as Lashina *Ben Lamb as Dyrk Magz *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Diego Luna as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Alexandra Daddario as Starfire *Zendaya as Raven *K.J. Apa as Beast Boy *Kolton Stewart as Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Kiernan Shipka as Terra *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor III *Pablo Schreiber as Sinestro *Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane *Nick Nolte as Alfred Pennyworth *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Josh Brolin as Darkseid